Sometimes A Fantasy
by dfriendly
Summary: Two words: Phone sex. PWP, obvs. Modern AU, obvs. GwenxArthur


**Title:** Sometimes A Fantasy

**Fandom: **_Merlin_

**Rating:** NC-17

**Characters/Pairings: **Gwen/Arthur

**Word Count:** 1,111

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Merlin_. All I possess is my adoration for it.

**Summary:** Two words: Phone sex. PWP, obvs. Modern AU, obvs.

**A/N:** Written for the Dirty Talk challenge at the lj comm kinkelot.

Title taken from a Billy Joel song about phone sex (and also my favorite of his songs). Because when trying to think of what to title this, it was the first thing that popped into my mind, lol.

I was too lazy to get it Brit-picked. But please tell me if you see any Americanisms that should be changed.

llllllllll

"I wish I was over there right now."

Gwen looks over at the digital clock next to her bed. _2:34 AM_

"It's late," she sighs into the phone. "And it takes too long for you to get across town."

Arthur groans. "I know. But I miss you. We don't get to see each other that often."

"You mean you're horny. And you wish we could have sex more often."

He chuckled. "Yeah. That, too."

"Well you're not the only one."

"Oh really?" Gwen can hear the smirk she knows is on his face.

Her hand drifts up the over-sized t-shirt she sleeps in. (One of _his_ t-shirts. He'd left it there once, and he wasn't getting it back any time soon. Or at least until it has to be washed and would stop smelling like him.)

"We could still…" she feels her face heat.

There's silence on the line for a few beats.

"You mean…?" He clears his throat. "Are you suggesting…?"

"Uh-huh"

More silence.

"Okay, just to be clear. You're talking about phone sex, right?"

Gwen can't help a giggle. "Yeah. I mean, you want to?"

Arthur guffaws. "Of course."

"Well… good," she says smiling.

"What are you doing?"

"Hmm?"

"I know you're doing _something_. You're breathing funny."

"Oh. I'm…" she makes her voice smoother – and hopefully sexier – without being theatrical, "massaging my breast."

She hears him groan softly and then there's a sound of shuffling over the line. She would guess that he's reaching down his sleep shorts, especially considering the sharp hiss he emits.

"Go on," he says, his voice a little rough.

"And…" Gwen ponders a moment; she's never actually had phone sex so it was a little weird. "I'm… thinking about when you play with my breasts."

"God, I miss them," he moans.

She laughs breathily. Yes, she has definitely noticed the attention he tends to pay to her breasts – and she's hardly one to complain.

"Pinch your nipple."

She whimpers as she obeys.

"And roll it around in your fingers."

She lets out a high-pitched whine.

Arthur moans over the line.

"The other one," he whispers.

She mewls and arches against her hand.

There's more silence, just the two of them panting, until Arthur speaks up again. "Tell me what you're doing now."

"I'm stroking up my thighs. Like you do."

Arthur hums his approval.

"And sliding off my knickers."

"How wet are you?"

"Soaked through."

He groans. "I wish I could taste you."

"What else would you do, if you were here?"

Arthur growls. "I'd lick you all over. I'd fuck you with my fingers and suck on your clit."

Gwen slides her fingers into herself, wishing they were Arthur's instead, longer and thicker than her own. She keens as she begins to pump them in and out.

"Then I'd suck on your cock," she says breathlessly.

Arthur groans and swears, making Gwen imagine the way his head is probably tipped back with his mouth open. She's given him that expression many times and always loves that she can.

"I don't think I'd be able to handle too much of that," he says with a strained laugh.

She can tell by his tone that he's getting close, while she still has a bit to go. So she reaches over to her nightstand drawer.

"What's that sound?" he asks when she turns it on and holds it to herself. His voice tells her he can guess what it is, but just wants to hear her say it.

"My vibrator," she says, blushing. It was silly; this was the twenty-first century, with the sexual liberation of women, and she and plenty of others were still embarrassed to admit to owning a vibrator.

"I didn't know you had one," he grinds out. "Maybe I should use it on you some time."

She bites her lip and moans. She had definitely had that thought while masturbating a few nights ago – and plenty of times before that. "You want to?"

"Getting a chance to see you writhe and moan? Pretty much." He groans. "Oh _God_. That mental image isn't helping."

Gwen ups the speed of her vibrator. "So what would you do with my vibrator?"

"Oh… Jesus, I don't know." Gwen can tell he's losing his ability to think straight. But then she hears him take a deep breath. "First… I wouldn't touch you at all. I'd just hold it to you… Watch you."

"Then?" she gasps.

"I'd … when you're close, and so am I just from watching you and wanking to it… I'd push inside you." His words begin to speed up, spilling from his mouth. "And I'd fuck you so hard, still holding it to you… you'd come – _hard_. And seeing you, hearing you scream my name… it'd send me over the edge in an instant."

Gwen moans. "I'm so close." So close. soclosesoclosesoclose…

He just grunts, words finally having left him, besides what Gwen thinks sounds like her name. She's pretty sure he just came.

She wedges her mobile against her shoulder so she can pinch her nipple with her other hand, but it slips and becomes instantly abandoned. Because she's _right_ there if she can just hold onto that feeling…

Then her body jerks and she cries out.

She fumbles to turn off the vibrator, hearing Arthur's small voice next to her ear.

"Gwen? Guinevere!"

She wipes her forehead, her hand shaking, and feels around for her mobile. "Sorry, I dropped the phone while I was… coming."

She can hear his smirk again. "I heard."

It's just the sound of their breathing for awhile, as their bodies calm down.

"I still wish I was there. Or you were here," Arthur finally says.

"So we could have _actual_ sex?"

"Well, yes. But I mean so I could have the extra body heat. My flat's cold," he teases.

"Arthur Pendragon can't afford to turn up the heat?" she teases back.

"I'm just a firm believer in alternative energy sources."

Gwen smiles into the phone. "This sounds an awful lot like you wanting to cuddle."

"Real men don't cuddle," he says in mock firmness. "We spoon."

"Well I miss sleeping in your arms, too."

There's silence for a moment. Then she hears Arthur take a deep breath.

"I love you."

Her grin becomes wider. They've said it before, but it's still a novelty to them.

"I love you, too."

After some more time of them letting the words sink in, Gwen yawns.

"You should get some sleep," he murmurs.

"I'm not tired." But her eyes are already drooping close.

"You're also a terrible liar."

She groans.

"_Good night_, Guinevere."

She sighs, even though he's right.

"Night, Arthur."

llllllllll

**A/N: **I wrote most of this a night when I _should_ have been studying for a test. (It turned out okay, no worries.) It just suddenly occurred to me and then wouldn't leave me alone! (Or maybe I just _really_ didn't want to study)


End file.
